Mysterious Disappearance ONE-SHOT
by ShipMasteru
Summary: A 4v4 ends up in 2 disappearances, but what are the two doing?
YAYYY! Another friend fiction! The ship is real! This one yet again takes place in the Summoner's Rift when me and some friends are doing a 4v4 because we have too much people for a full game together.

I believe that Krow, as Yasuo is on my team in mid and Albert was ADC. Krow is against Devin, basically the only good player on their team. Ember was his support as Karma and I am Lulu top, destroying my other friend, Dy (pronounced Yi, like Master Yi), as he went Ezreal top (I went AP btw). My other friends, Tony and Andy, they were bot. Tony was ADC as Draven, and Andy was support as Thresh.

* * *

 **[WARNING! THERE IS MILD LANGUAGE IN HERE AND STUFF AND I DON'T WANT GETTING ANY SH*T ABOUT LIKE BEING IT TOO ADULT-ISH! WARNING!]**

* * *

Now that we got that out of the way we can get onto the story. (I'm listening to KPop right now and hopefully that will add to my fangirl writing skills) LEGOOOO!

* * *

 **My Clueless POV**

We spawned at the fountain. I'm still not used to the feeling of having your insides mixed up even though I've been playing this for 3 years or so. I buy a Doran's Ring, two biscuits, a ward, and got the f*ck out.

I pressed space (that's what I changed my scoreboard thingy to instead of tab) and saw that I was against Dy as Ezreal. "This'll be an easy game," I thought aloud. "Sure, for you it is, but I'm against Devin!" Krow complained. "Well, good luck," Ember said, "because me and Albert are gonna have a good time bot lane. Right now, the only lane we should worry about is mid." With that I saw that Devin was playing Zed. Chills went down my spine because he was the one that told me that he only plays Zed for, "fun".

The barriers went down and we all headed out to our lanes. Albert was acting sexual, again. This is nothing new he always says something like, "OH, KROW, SUCK ME DRY!" or some sh*t like that. And I face palmed myself as I hear him yell that to Andy and Tony from all the way across the map. 'How am I a sister to this guy?' I thought. 'Hmm, maybe this'll be a good ship. I'll go with it since Krow hasn't said anything about it!'

 **~~~~Time Skip!~~~~**

Skip to the 2 minute mark and Krow was ganking my lane. We were about to kill Dy, but right before I heard the announcer say, "First Blood!" I thought it was our team but it was outlined in red. Right after we heard the announcer say, "An Enemy has been Slain!" I looked at Krow, a little mad at Albert who had fed Tony the First Blood.

"Damn, we were so close to getting that 400G!" I complained. "F*cking, Albert," Krow also complained as he threw his hands up. "You're f*cking Albert? I always thought you two would be a good couple!" I joked. "Yeah, Krow is totally f*cking me!" Albert said, backing up the ship. "Oh, my, freaking (See! I don't swear _that_ much!) GOD! THE HOLY SHIP OF THE CENTURY AS SHINED UPON US!" I exclaimed.

"Katie, I thought you were an atheist," some weirdo said in the background. "I am, I'm just joking. Jeez, party pooper or what... Hold up, HOW THE F*CK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled. "Oh, I dunno I just popped up here and I was like 'F*ck it, I'm sure she won't mind.'," the weirdo answered.

"Umm, Katie?" Dy asked, "Are you there?" "Yeah, I'm here there's just this weird guy that popped outta nowhere and is now in my house watching me play, just the usual," I answered while shrugging it off and continued playing. Dy also just shrugged it off. It's normal that I say weird stuff from time to time.

 **~~~~Time Skip!~~~~**

We finished the game, and we won (of course because I'm awesome and all). In the lobby I continued to yell about the ship and was thinking about the name they should have. "Krobert!" I thought aloud. "It kinda sounds like crowbar, but whatever," Eric said (I know, he wasn't in the game, but he join the call mid-way).

We started another game. Eric, again, wasn't in this game because he had to go shortly after his comment on Krobert. The game wasn't going well, Their Riven was fed (aka Devin). But, the rest of the team sucked. We were started to catch up, but then Albert rage quitted. "I'm done," he said before he left. Krow heard of the sudden leave of his partner and said, "NO! MY LOVE! I SHALL GO WITH YOU!" Then, Krow also left us in the dust.

The only ones left were be and Ember against 5 people. 3 of them were useless though. True, it was a 4v5 at the start but one of them was feeding me. All of that stopped when Krobert left. The feeder Ekko, started to roam around the map because I had to leave lane to support the other lanes that their laners had free farm. It was tough. "Albert and Krow are probably f*cking right now," Andy joked. " _Probably_ ," I replied, but they heard no hint of sugar instead it was all salt.

 **~~~~Time Skip!~~~~**

Yes, finally, the torture had stopped. Though, they won we still never knew for sure what Krow and Albert did after they left. But, we were all probably thinking about what they were doing wink, wink (aka watching Boku no Pico and jerking each other off to it).

"So this is the mind of a fan/friend fiction writer," the weird dude in the background said. "Why are you still in my house?" I asked. He shrugged.

* * *

Yay! My second friend fiction is done and I hope you liked it. Again, I do not own any of the champions in this story, nor any games, sadly. I am currently writing my first girl x guy friend fiction. It involves Krow and someone else you've never heard of before unless you're one of my friends that's reading this story because I decided to share it to you, then yes, you do know her.

Oh! Also, this account is run by 2 people. My name is Katie and I am the writer. I usually spend my day reading fan fiction with anything about Kakashi in it u. "Psst! Katie! Stop fangirling!" the weirdo said, snapping me out of my day dream. Hmm? Oh, right and the second person is my best friend, Audrey! She does the publishing and helps check if my stories are good or not. That is all for now and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you didn't, I will find you because I spent a whole lotta time on this story. Cya! :)


End file.
